the man who made me laugh - tobuscus fanfic
by elliebuscus
Summary: As Eleanor moves to L.A pushed out of her home in Britain, she struggles to be who she desperately wants to be. she searches for Toby, who saved her from a self destruction, but he doesnt even know her. and if she does, will he accept her? a bit sad but she warms up! my first fanfic so v. nervous.
1. Chapter 1: push me

**chapter 1: push me **

I sat there, alone, trying to think abot what i had just done. Oh god. Maybe i was going crazy, maybe simply remembering a dream, but life could'nt be that cruel, could it ?

Never before had i stood up to my family in such a way that i afterwards didnt recognize myself, but they had pushed me too far this time. wait a minute, i-im free?! Holy balls Eleanor, you were finally free! After years of simply taking the anger, the abuse which came for no bloody reason, letting bubble and boil and twist inside you stomach, free.

The only reason i hadnt gave up, was a video. cryptic? Yeah. He had made a certain type of warmth wash around my body, and then i heard someone laugh. I was the one laughing. I remember quickly the task at hand and I sigh deeply to myself. I was going to be turned to the cold streets of skipton, my town. everyone there seemed slightly... Off. That sounded mean, and i often got in trouble for being so blunt. I had no-one in the world, only him. And he didnt even know i existed. I sigh and suddenly an idea pops into my head. Finally i had a soulution.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2: beginning**

i turned to my nokia as it beeped and vibrated, bouncing all over my bedside table. the bareness of my room wasnt in the least comforting, and neither was the thin sheet that was apparently my duvet. i jumped out of bed fully dressed, ready. they were going to kick me out anyway, so i might as well leave now. L.A here I come. i had always had a distant dream of one day becoming an actress in L.A but had never acted on it. It was 6 months until i turned 20 so maybe, by a small chance i could make it as an actress? I mean, my life was just beginning, not technically but, you know what I mean. I mused over things as i crept to get my suitcase, money and shoes. i couldnt take one more blow, one more crack of a bone, one more bruise to my body. no more.

I had a bank account that i had inherited from my late auntie, and it was quite the fortune. as i can remember she was the only person who cared. my vision blurred at the thought as i stepped out of the house. and then i laughed, not like one of those hearty laughs when you truly are finding things happy. it was one of those crazed laughs filled with panic and my breathing quickened. i walked down the dark street, and called a cab to leeds airport.

the next thing i know i was on a big plane, with only about 30 or so people on the whole plane, as it was apparently a time where they were at they're quietest so i snuck into the first class with a few other familys. i had honestly been jealous of the children, with their tobuscus t-shirts. i got out my mp3 player and started blasting out i can swing my sword into my ears, and surprisingly i fell asleep to that!

i woke up with an hour to go until landing, and as i breathed out, i tasted my own breath. ewwwwwwww. one thing was for sure, airplane breath sucked.

i walked out of the airport with a strange feeling of happiness. haha, personally i dont think any 19 year old should think that. shut up. i feel like theres sometimes another side to me, that occasionally shows itself, but over the years, it has begun to be a rarity.

oh balls. oh god. oh no. crap. some other words sprang to mind. how was i going to do this? why didnt i just go to the social services or something like that? becaure your stupid. i replied bluntly. wow. now i was answering my own questions?I looked for someone holding up a sign with my name on it. i eventually found it with a man who had a quiff and a icy pools for eyes. 'hey there Eleanor!' he said exuberantly. 'Hi, uhhh Rick?' as i looked up at his nametag, nervously. 'I'll take you to your flat!' 'ok um cool' i mentally kicked myself for sounding so shy and stupid. i say sounding and not being because i didnt actually want to say it like that but its just how my mind is trained i guess, ugh. we silently and awkwardly walked out of the airport side by side. this was it! my life was beginning! i thought just before i tripped on an awkwardly placed step, and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3: dreams

**chapter 3: awake **

'h-hellooo?' words were being slurred, but they weren't mine. oh god. manly. strong. there's only one voice like that. and for some reason i wanted to open my eyes. i tried to heave my heavily eyelids up, but for some reason they felt like they had a weight of a thousand suns. 'TOBY!' i screamed, well it meant to be a scream, that would echo through the hallways and pierce someones eardrum. but it didn't come out like that. it was a meaningless slur to the outside world and i tried to scream and shout, but my voice obviously didn't want to co-operate today. on such late notice as well. tut tut.

i can still see his curly brown hair in the darkness. and then i woke up. 't-t-t' i tried to say his name, but then i realized he wasn't there. it had been a dream... of sorts. i was going completely and utterly off my rocker for Toby turner, a man that i hadn't even met.

**Toby's**** p.o.v **

i shot up in my bed, tears and/or sweat pouring down my face and cheeks. yep, definitely both. why do i keep having this dream? for... why am i such a nugget?! it was the same girl. with the wild, curly dirty blonde hair. and even though it was just the hair i could see, i know that shes so beautiful. 'oh herro Gwphyon!' Gryphon had jumped up onto my bed and settled down and i figured i would as well. oh no. Its all i could think about. her. i was going completely and utterly off my rocker for this girl, a woman i hadn't even met.

* * *

**OK**** so I'm really, really, REALLY sorry about the totally tiny chapter. *sneezes* ugh sorry, I'm allergic to alliteration. :3 **

**thank you so much for reading and following and i really hope that you enjoyed it! and it does get a lot happier so don't worry I'm not a complete morbid writer! **

**also, you look great today. mwah!- BEEBUSCUS**


	4. Chapter 4: harder to breath

**chapter**

**harder to breath**

_is there anyone out there 'cos its getting harder and harder to breath _

no. there isnt. because nobody cares about a little girl in the belly of a beast, a.k.a los angeles. it had been about 2 weeks after the accident, and i honestly hadnt had one night where i hadnt had a dream about... him. After i finished my shift at starbucks, i decided to take a walk into a neighborhood i knew quite well, with some little girls who loved to play double dutch in the same spot of the street every day. they were so sweet, or maybe thats just because i always come with quality streets for them.

'hey!' Icalled out in excitement 'hey guys!' i put on a brave face and walked towards them. but they werent talking to me. they werent even facing me. hmmm. then i see a man leering over them. they hadnt noticed me yet. 'hey girls, i was just wondering if you'd like to have some candy!' he cries in a playful voice. i could see right through him though. his greasy black hair stuck to his slim face like oil. i shuddered internally and leaned in. all i saw was a pair of legs kicking over his shoulder, and ten they turned into a dark alleyway.

then that was it. my vision went red. it was as if a sheet had been pulled over my head. then i was sprinting after him, my heart beating at a billion beats per second. this was all i felt until almost instantly, i had him pinned to a cold brick wall by his neck. i looked into his eyes, then i kneed him in the balls, and he was crumpled in a heap of pain on the floor. i went to comfort my little friend, who was sobbing softly. i turn around to see a crowd of people at the end of the alley, who slowly erupt into applause. for me.

**2 days later**

**tobys p.o.v **

god im soooo bored. hmm. i know, i'll go out and fetch the paper from the cornerstore. that always depresses me thoroughly. i stroll through the sunny streets of L.A thinking and frowning to myself. i cant stop thinking about her. i dont even know if shes real. i sound so freaking crazy. i definately need help. and lots of it at that. i walk into the air conditioned heaven that is the cornerstore. i browse through the papers, and then i almost fall over in shock. thats her. on the front of the daily. oh my god. shes real. the title read: WOMAN SAVES GIRL FROM LOCAL PEADOPHILE.

and she was awesome. she was close as well. wait, was that a starbucks hat shes wearing?! theres a starbucks just 2 blocks from here! i can easily find her there... oh my god. i've probably seen her before! thats why... wait, even thats still weird. i wonder if she dreams of me.

* * *

**so what did you think? **

**was it good? **

**thanks so much for reading and yes i may or may not have got writers block...**

***coughthanksfrostynerdforremi ndingmethiswasherecough***


End file.
